Lessons
by Rofl Master
Summary: Genis is sad that he isn't brave enough to confess his love to Presea, so Zelos and Raine help the little tyke out. Plz R&R. Pairings: Gesea and Zelaine. Chapter 10: Final Lesson
1. Love Lessons: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gesea coupling, but I do own Zelaine. (I think, and hope) Plus I definitely don't own ToS.**

**KiraIrving: This fanfic is brought you by ToSfan4ever, Kira101 isn't feeling like to write fanfics. Don't ask me I don't know why.**

**Kira101: Hey… I thought u were sick, why do u still write.**

**ToSfan4ever: Hey how could u be in this conversation? When u aren't even at my home? Oh and to answer ur question, I write because I like to express my soul. That's what this site is all about anyway.**

**Kira101: Fine.**

**ToSfan4ever: Now just sit back and enjoy. Plus if u haven't noticed Kira101 really isn't at my home. I typed everything.**

_**Lessons.**_

_**Chapter One: Love Lessons Part 1.**_

The sun was shining, and the birds were chirping. It seemed like the perfect day to relax, have fun, and just be happy. More importantly have a party in celebration of such a wondrous day.

"Hey where'd the little brat go?" Zelos had held a party in his mansion and his backyard, right now however they were all outside, and Zelos had noticed Genis not outside mingling with the crowd.

The only person who heard his question was the older sister of Genis: Raine Sage. She heard Zelos who was giving himself a cup of punch when she was getting croutons.

"He's inside." Said Raine to Zelos.

"Ah… so why's he inside and not out here where all of us are having such a wonderful time?" asked Zelos with curiosity as he got his cup of punch.

Raine had just got three croustons and walked over to the fruits section of the table, "He's depressed, and don't ask me why, I've been trying to get him to answer my question ever since yesterday night." Raine got two peaches and was just about to grab the apple, "And don't try to ask him, if he won't answer to his family, then definitely not to you."

"…Man… That hurt Raine."

"Sorry… And Zelos?"

"Yeah my cool intelligent beauty?"

"Don't call Genis a brat." Said Raine who finished getting what she wanted and went to talk with Kratos who was at the party as well. (A/N Wee bit Kraine)

Inside Genis was sitting on one of Zelos's many couches, who had just finished eating an orange, and as he placed the orange peels on the table Sebastian walked by and started to scoop the number of orange peels there were.

"Sir? Do you want more?" asked Sebastian who noticed that Genis would just eat oranges all day.

"Yes please."

As Sebastian walked away into the kitchen opening up the fridge in search of more oranges Genis pulled his legs up off the ground and fell on the couch and into a deep sleep.

Zelos was still wondering why Genis wouldn't be in the party and even if Genis wouldn't tell him, it wouldn't hurt to try anyway. So when Zelos slid open the glass door, he saw Genis who was lying on the couch with no blanket covering him.

"Wow I wonder what's gotten him so tired, he hasn't even partied with us?"

Then the little half-elf was covered with a blanket, as Zelos started to get one from his room upstairs. Zelos was about to leave when he heard a faint whisper coming behind him.

"Gosh Genis! How can you be so stupid!"

Zelos turned around and saw that the voice came from Genis. The little guy was having a dream, thought Zelos. Zelos again tried to leave thinking that he shouldn't disturb the little guy or face Raine's wrath, but stopped again as he heard more talk from Genis.

"Just say I love you already! Man Presea is never going to like you! Gosh how could you be this stupid!"

Genis stopped talking. Zelos rather unaware of this, made a noise so loud that it awakened Genis, "Ah! So that's it. The little twerp likes Presea. Always expected something like this!"

"…Huh?...Zelos? Why are you here?" Genis's eyes had just opened a little, seeing the blurriness of the room and Zelos's contour outline started to rub his eyes.

"You don't know?... Man… you know what kid, I'm going to help you."

"Help me? Help me on what?" said Genis who was still a bit woozy. "Wait what am I saying, I don't need any help from you, what help could I possible want from you."

"…Look kid I know you like Presea and you are all sad a mopey about it, so as a fellow friend, I shall help you out. Besides you need a professional's help here."

Genis was shocked and surprised that Zelos found out that he liked Presea, as his face turned red, he slowly answered Zelos's request, "Okay… now just what kinda help do I need here?"

"Love Lessons…. Love Lessons my friend."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright lessons number 1: confess your love." Said Zelos who was standing face to face with Genis on his backyard, which was very messy since Sebastian was very tired.

"O-okay… but Presea's asleep…" Said Genis who started to blush thinking if Zelos wanted Presea to come down here and let Genis confess his love to her.

"What did I say kid? This is lessons… so your definitely not going to confess your love to Presea, not just yet though." Zelos took a glup rather afraid of what he'll say next, but knew it was only fake, "Okay kid, say you love ME!"

Silence filled the whole backyard.

"What are you nuts! I am not gay, but I don't know about you…"

"Why you little!" Zelos was about to strangle Genis, but he told himself to control himself before anyone gets awakened and find out what their doing, especially Presea. "Fine, if you don't want my help, then you could have just said so…"

"Well technically I never asked for your help… but," hesitated Genis who thought, having a friend to help him to get a date with Presea, is better than no help at all, ", I guess I do want your help after all."

"Good now, say that you love me."

"But-"

"Okay, fine how about a different approach…" stopped Zelos who was thinking of a way to convince Genis to say that he loves Zelos, "look if you CAN say I LOVE you to a man, then it will be a cinch to say it to a girl, get it?"

Genis who always thought of Zelos as the same way Sheena thought of him, a STUPID Chosen, had to admit that, that made sense.

"You know what Zelos, I think that was the most sense you have made ever in your whole entire life…" Genis had just realized that if he provoked Zelos again, as he saw Zelos clutching his fists, he won't receive any more help. "Just kidding!" (Whew!)

Zelos was getting tired of the constant stopping and waiting, "Alright let's get this over with already."

"Okay…I l-lov-lo-"

The glass door opened and out came a white haired half-elf woozy eyes and weak knees wondering why Genis wasn't asleep, since she checked Genis's bed. immediately.

"Love YOU! There I said it!"

Even though Raine couldn't see she could still hear what was going on, and she noticed the voice

"Good jo…b… Geni…s" said Zelos who had realized the glass panel had opened and a person was standing out of it.


	2. Love Lessons: Part 2

**Disclaimer: Again with this… man… okay guys I don't own ToS… sheesh!**

**Okay thanks to SumonnerofVerius this will no longer be a TWOSHOT.**

**Now enjoy!**

_**Lessons.**_

_**Chapter 2: Love Lessons Part 2.**_

Genis was facing Zelos wondering why he suddenly froze. Now Genis didn't care to look where Zelos was looking, because Zelos's body was still facing Genis, only his eyes were looking at Raine. Genis didn't even know if Zelos wasn't looking at him, because it was dark. Genis couldn't figure out why Zelos froze, because it definitely wasn't what he said, for it was what Zelos wanted him to say.

Genis was about to open his mouth and ask Zelos why he was suddenly not saying anything, but before he could he heard the crunchy noises of a person walking to the right of him. (A/N Raine wasn't walking towards them, she just shifted a bit on the grass cause she was dumbfounded.) And then he turned around facing Raine, knowing that she heard at the very least that Genis said "I love you" to Zelos.

"Um Raine… it's not what you think…um-" said Genis trying to tell his sister what was going on, but had been interrupted by Zelos.

"Raine, Raine my darling Genis doesn't really love me, we were just playing a game," Zelos tried to not tell Raine that Genis liked Presea but unbeknownst to him Genis didn't care if his sister knew about it, "well you see-"

"Zelos what are you doing, just tell her… aw heck," Raine was about to shout to Genis to not say the word "heck" but she didn't since she still didn't knew what was going on, "I'll tell her, okay Raine what you heard was Zelos **teaching** me how to um… flirt…with a girl," wondered Genis if flirt was the right term, since he couldn't think up of anything at the moment, "Because um… I… um…li-lik-"

"Kid if you can't say it, I will," interrupted Zelos getting tired of Genis's stuttering, "your little bro likes Presea, and I was teaching him how to get close to her, since the little brat, (woops shouldn't have said that) was too scared to talk to Presea."

Raine had finished processing all the information, and understood that Zelos was testing to see if Genis could say "I like you" to a man, so then it would be easier to say it to a girl.

"It seems that you are going to need some help." Raine offered, since she wanted to help her little brother out, besides she couldn't trust Zelos to teach Genis all by himself.

"Huh? Oh sure." Zelos said in a confused tone, since he knew that they didn't need any help, and from Raine's tone, she sounded like they needed help, or is it something else.

"Zelos? What lesson will you be teaching me now?" asked Genis.

"Uh, right? Lesson number two: Conversing with Your Love. Which in this case will still be me!" said Zelos knowing that Genis will still be scared upon hearing what he said.

"What! I thought only lesson one was me saying I love you, now I have to um… what do I have to do exactly?"

"Okay it's very simple really, since you love me, you have to pretend to ask me out. You have to engage me in a conversation and then by being yourself you have to ask me on a date. This lesson teaches two things, how to converse to the person you love, and of course it will be easier to talk to Presea, since you can talk to a man like this, and remember don't be yourself, but don't try to be someone else. Now scrimmage time, just remember that you love me, and this will be day one of lesson two, so in other words, Zelos will act like Zelos, but on day two, I will act like Presea. Understand?" lectured Zelos.

"Yes."

"Alright!" said Zelos who was about to start, but he thought since Raine was here she had to do something, "And Raine you act like a distraction, when we are conversing, you come and interrupt us and stuff. Understand?"

"Not quite, do I act like Raine or like someone else?"

"Like a stranger." Replied Zelos.

"Okay."

"Alright Scrimmage!"

Genis was at the far side of the yard, and Zelos was at the middle, and Raine was somewhere in between. Genis started to walk forwards, and as the moon light shone at the middle, Genis saw Zelos, with his back faced towards him.

_Okay Genis you can do this, just remember you love Zelos. Ack! How did I end up letting Zelos do this to me? Oh well… it's for Presea… it's for Presea… it's for Prese-_

"Oh Genis! What are you doing here?" asked Zelos who turned around as he saw Genis who started to sweat like crazy. Zelos's face grew into an angry one and whispered rather loudly, "GO ON…"

"Um… Hi Zelos… um nice d-da… night right?"

"Yes it does seem so… so what brings you here?" asked Zelos waiting for Genis to answer.

"Um I-I-I h-have a quest-question to ask of y-you, um… d-do you-" Genis was about to finish his last words, but a shadow behind him came by.

"Um sirs? Do you have the time?" asked Raine who made Zelos sigh with relief.

"Yes I do, it's um 3:30 AM."

"Thanks." And with that Raine walked away.

"So Genis you were about to finish what you were going to say?" said Zelos.

"Yes, it's just um… do you want to go out with me?"

"… HAHAHAHAHA! No way! I'm sorry squirt, but better luck with someone else!" and with that Zelos walked away, leaving Genis sad and confused all at the same time. He didn't understand if he should be sad, "Okay brat, you did _okay_. You just weren't being yourself, and you… here look how the teacher does it. Okay Raine I will practice on you-"

"…" popped above Raine's head.

"Hey miss."

"Hello."

"Nice night. So," said Zelos as he started to lean against a tree beside him. "what brings you here?"

"I should be asking you?"

"Well it's dangerous around these parts, and I just thought you needed some protection?"

"I'm sorry I don't need any, I can perfectly take care of myself."

Zelos stopped leaning against the tree, "But-"

"And you still didn't answer my question." Said Raine, trying to irritate Zelos, knowing that his way of flirting won't help Genis with Presea.

"Well I kind of thought I heard a lady screaming here for help."

"Nope sorry, none of those here, you know we women can take care of us."

"Well that's true, I respect that… Okay then if you can take care of yourselves, then can you help me?"

"You? A strong man such as yourself… what help could you want?"

"To ask you out on a date."

"Me? But I'm just a poor half-elf, I'm sorry you won't find any interest in me."

"Oh but I do."

"I'm sorry you won't possible like me… good night sir."

Zelos turned silent as he saw Raine walk away, even though he knew that Raine was coming back. Genis grew silent too, also he was confused, now he felt more hopeless as ever.

"Okay I understand what I did wrong, I should have leaned on her shoulder when I had the chance." Zelos thought out loud. "Okay Raine let's try that again.

"I'm sorry Zelos that's not it-"

"Wait I know, you were rejecting me on purpose!"

"Yes and no." Raine walked in front of Zelos who was rather hysterical at the moment, "you see, girls don't like men treating them as weak and defenseless. Look the way you speak, some girls might like, but I for one don't, as a matter of fact, that's probably why Sheena calls you an idiot. And you even forgot your rules! You weren't… I know that real Zelos won't talk like that," whispered Raine, who started to blush.

"Huh? What was that last thing?" asked Zelos.

"Fine, then you teaches Genis how to talk to a girl, then we will have scrimmage time again."

"Okay Genis, girls don't like people to _try_ to act like themselves, and they even hate it when they try to act like someone else, especially if they already know what kind of person you are. I'm not saying that you shouldn't be yourself. See you shouldn't be yourself, but be yourself at the same time. Just see me and then you will try."

"Okay Zelos you stand over there."

"But wait sister? You are a woman, I'm a boy."

"So."

"How can I-"

"It doesn't matter, if Zelos were to act like me, he would have done a better job than his last try."

"Um, okay." Said Genis who was feeling very confused.

"Hi." Said Raine.

"Hi" replied Zelos.

"What is your name?"

"Zelos. But who are you to ask for my name." said Zelos not really caring if he took Lloyd's and Raine's line. (A/N I think the line is also owned by Raine.)

"I'm Raine Sage. I am a scholar, studying the beach life here, and you seemed like an inteluctuall person, so would you mind answering some questions I have: Do you think clams are invertebrates or mollusks?"

"Well let me think, I think they are mollusks, even though they have no bones, or a spine, they have two shells protecting them. Any creatures with two shells surrounding them are bivalve, and mollusks are bivalve."

"Hmm, yes that seems logical. Okay can you answer my next question… You see Genis, now that also teaches something new, you don't have to ask a girl out on a date, if you are a person who doesn't feel comfortable asking someone out, then you can just lead them into one like I did."

_Wow! I guess we did need help after all._

"Okay Raine and Genis I think we should get some shut eye. Tomorrow will be day two."

And with that the glass panel opened up and two teachers, and one student all went to their respective rooms.

**Gosh that was a long chappie. In my opinion. Anyway what do you think. Raine was a big help eh?**


	3. SMACK!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, of course Namco does.**

**Well guys thanks for your reviews. I just wish for more ppl to review. I mean is there something wrong with this fic.**

**Now on with the fic. Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 3: SMACK._**

Now even though there were only two bedrooms the ToS gang still had room to sleep. Kratos slept with Lloyd in one room, father and son, of course their going to sleep together. Sheena slept in a bedroom by herself, or so it seems. Anyway… Presea, Colette and Regal all slept at the couches. Yeah there are three couches. And Sebastien, well he has his own room somewhere. Now let's go back to Sheena's bedroom, as I was saying she really wasn't sleeping by herself.

"Um… Sheena, can you move over a bit?" the door of Sheena's bedroom squeaked open ever so slowly and silently, while a person tiptoed in. He slowly came in and closed the door. He whispered into Sheena's ear as he leaned down to her bed.

"…mm…mmm… don't… b-bother… me…" grumbled Sheena who wasn't paying much attention to what was really going on.

Now before I continue, let's see where Genis and Raine are sleeping. All the rooms were occupied and the couches too, so Raine and Genis had only the floor. But they didn't have blankets or pillows, so they asked Zelos and he gave them two sleeping bags.

"Hey Zelos where are you going to sleep?" Genis had asked Zelos this right before he got them the sleeping bags.

Zelos responded with, "Just, well you know…" said Zelos as he left to give them the sleeping bags. He ignored Genis who kept on insisting that he didn't know, even though Zelos knew that Genis really didn't know he still ignored him.

"So, Sheena comfortable?" Now you know where everyone sleeps, let's check back on what's going on in Sheena's bedroom. You see the person who entered, if you haven't guessed, it's Zelos.

"…mm… … y-yeah…" it took some time for Sheena to mutter those few words, since she was really tired. Or she just drank a lot of fluids.

"Oh yeah Sheena? Can you move over a bit?" Zelos didn't have room to go in the bed, since Sheena wasn't giving him room. So Zelos bent down and whispered these few words in her left ear.

"…mm, s-s-su-sure…" It took some time for her to mutter those words, since she had to move over to give some room for Zelos to climb in the bed. (A/N: I know this is rated T, don't worry no M here.)

Now Sheena's back was facing Zelos.

"Hey my voluptuous honey…" Zelos didn't know why, but he knew why he was still awake, he was wanted to ask Sheena something. But he forgot, "um… oh yeah, I remember… Sheena do you know that Genis… well he likes Presea, b-but don't tell Genis that I told you… 'cause I got a favor to ask of you…" Zelos knew exactly what the next lesson for the little Genis will be and he knew how he was going to do it, he just needed Sheena's help to do it.

"…y-yeah I did… and…mm… what… favor... is it to go fetch Grandma some cookies again… 'cause I'm tired of doing that…"

Zelos was about to tell her his favor, when his words were suddenly turned off, since he was surprised at what Sheena said. Zelos though surprised, shook his head and he went back to asking Sheena the favor.

"Well um you see… I found out that Genis likes Presea, and he feels depressed about not having enough courage to ask her out… so I volunteered to help him out… he already had two lessons, but lesson two has a part B to it, and I need your help. You see lesson two is about me teaching him or rather we teaching him, Raine and I teaching him how to have a conversation with his love… so Part B I need your… "look I can't tell you his plan, not just yet, "to transform us into… but first you come out looking like… and then I say I have to… then you… then Raine… then you… then finally we tell… and that's our plan… so are you up for it… oh yeah and Raine doesn't know my plan, not just yet. So yeah…"

"…" Sheena was about to say something when something snapped in her brain, "… um… wait... VOLUPTUOUS HONEY! Zelos! What the hell are you doing in my bedroom!" The very drowsy Sheena was enraged as she got up on the bed in her night gown, in which case she wasn't wearing any pants. She glared down upon the rather frightened yet pleased Zelos who looked like he was drooling. She was both mad, and confused.

There was silence as Zelos didn't respond at all, and Sheena saw Zelos staring, "What the hell are you looking at!" Sheena was very loud when she got aroused, but she wasn't that loud enough to wake the neighbors since she knew that they were still in the mansion. "Wait…"

**SMACK!#$& "YOU PERVERT!"**

It was the loudest smack of the century, hence the other exclamation marks. You could see a _pure _red hand print on Zelos's right cheek, as it pulsated up and down and as if making heart beats. Zelos got smacked so hard, he was facing to his left and a kink in his neck had been provoked by Sheena's smack and as fast as it started the kink disappeared.

"OW!" was all Zelos could say as he placed his right and left palms on the print feeling it and as he turned back to facing the enraged Sheena who was still standing on the bed, "Y… y'didn't have to smack so… well I'll tell you why I'm here… " Zelos didn't care if he got smacked again 'cause it would be worth it, since Zelos had locked Sheena and himself in, "you see I locked us in, I told Sebastien to prepare a room for you-"

"Oh My… So that's why-"

"Yep, anyway he prepared a room for you and oh… incidentally you happened to sleep in my room. And I also told him to install a lock from the inside of the room, so the only way out is for Sebastien to unlock us from the outside." And a devious smirk ran across his face. He was awaiting for another loud smack.

"Zelos… I'm not going to smack you again… I'm just going to KILL you!"

"Wait! No! Can't we just discuss about this…" and just with that Sheena pushed him off the bed. Zelos landed on the floor with a huge thud and Zelos tried to back away but it was too late, Sheena caught him before he could crabwalk away and…

"Cyclone Seal!" And just with that Zelos flew up the ceiling, he as about to hit it, when the ball of mana surrounding him brought him plummeting back to earth again, he looked with fright under his breath, but he was soon saved…

"Demon Seal" Or was he…

Zelos was left unconscious with swirls for eyes. And his mouth lay wide open drooling.

"That'll teach ya," said Sheena as she got back under her sheets, she pulled the sheet over her and lay her sweet head on the pillow, and muttered one last thing, "Zelos? I'm in with your plan."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I was going to write more on this chapter, but I never knew how much fun I was going to have with it, and when I noticed it was already long enough for a chapter. So hope you enjoyed. Plz Review! And you'll just have to find out Zelos's plan on the next chappie. XD!**


	4. The Great Zelos Wilder!

**Disclaimer: I do not own ToS.**

**Thanks for the reviews, as usual, especially SoV, and Lilikoifish. I'm sorry for not reviewing ur fanfic SoV, but I will. I promise. Please don't abandon me.**

**And to answer your question, SoV. This isn't Sheelos, even though I think Sheelos pwns, but Zelos is a pervert, he will flirt with any women, and he especially likes to bother Sheena with stuff like that. But sooner or later Zelaine will start.**

**BTW: I enabled Anonymous reviews, because I never knew there was enabling and disabling of anonymous reviews until recently, so anyway plz review. Thanks.**

**Anyway, on with the fic. Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 4: The Great Zelos Wilder!_**

"Man Sheena you hurt me bad." Said the red haired Chosen still rubbing the huge bump he got when he fell to the ground.

"That's what you get for being such a pervert." She said in a scoffing kind of tone, "Turn around…" Zelos stood there not listening to her, "Turn around!" she got louder, "Okay if you aren't going to turn, then I may as well make another bump on the bump you already have." She took out her Vajira, and was about to use another seal on him.

"Okay, okay…" said Zelos turning his head around.

"Your whole body…" said she in an angry tone.

"Fine…" said a disappointed Zelos, "Sheena in a bikini would have been quite a sight, but no-oo, she had to make me turn around…." Muttered Zelos under his breath.

"What did you just say?" said Sheena.

"Um, y-you heard that… I, but… come on, it was a compliment, I said you would have been quite a sight, fine… sexy, how about that?" he turned around half expecting to see a happier Sheena but only to see his afterlife, "heh, Sheena… please don't… NOOOOOO!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master Zelos?" said Sebastian.

"Master Zelos is still sleeping, but you can let me out…" Sebastian heard this voice, and was confused.

"Um, Ms. Sheena? But Master Zelos's plan-"

"Backfired, so Sebastian can you please open the door for me?"

Sebastian took out his keys, still a bit confused, and felt like he was going to get paid less from Zelos, that the plan didn't work.

"Okay, it's unlocked."

"Thank you."

"Gosh I hope Master Zelos won't pay me less now…" said Sebastian with his right hand on his forehead looking down.

"Pay you less? " Sebastian heard the voice and wondered if Zelos was going to laugh at his comment, or say that he won't pay him less, all he could do was wait for him to say the next word, "Naw," His heart felt content, "that Sheena may be fine, but, way too hard to crack…" he lowered his head and felt unhappiness, "But…" his head and index finger shot straight up in the air, "The Great Zelos Wilder always has hunnies swarming to see him, yep, yep, no worries… And now" he picked up his feet, "off to the backyard…" and he walked downstairs, giving Sebastian a weirded out look, but he was kind of used to this stuff already so he got back into a straight face and went back to what he was doing before.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now where did that one hell of a hotty gone?" a shadow loomed over him, without him noticing, as she walked down the stairs, "she had better not stray from my plan…" the shadow grew larger and looked like it was going to grab him, " because if she did?" the shadow grew larger, "then I may as well as give up," the shadow grew smaller, "But…" the shadow was about to grow larger again, "naw, I can't do anything, she's way too strong for me," the shadow withdrew, "or is she? Because I do have a sword, and she only has magical cards," the shadow grew larger again, "heh, what can magical cards do…" the shadow was about to grab Zelos, "but then again, she does have her incredible, acrobatic ninja techniques," the shadow receded, and stopped.

"Gosh, make up your mind already." Zelos was startled and jumped up in the air, fell back down and tripped on himself.

"You scared me." He lay at the bottom of the stairs rubbing his butt.

"Aww, the poor Great Zelos Wilder got a booboo…"

"Don't taunt me…" Zelos pouted.

"Come on, we got lessons to teach, or is your booboo going to stop you…"

"What are you? Nuts?" Zelos stood up in a proud stance with two hands on his waist, "The Great Zelos Wilder has the ability to withstand booboos, and tame the wildest of beasts, like Sheena for examp-l-e…"

"Um... Sheena, sorry, please don't give me another booboo on my head and butt, please…" He said rubbing his butt again.

"Stop whining, we got to teach Genis."

"Fine… my poor precious butt."

Sheena rolled her eyes and head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Professor Raine, Raine…" said a voice whispering into Raine's ear.

"Mm… what…" her head rolled to where the voice came from.

"Aw… she's as cute like you when you were sleeping…" Sheena's head creaked as it turned around like a zombie meeting Zelos's scared face with a glare. "Ugh, I mean, she's cute, yeah…" Zelos said trying his hardest to not get another bump on his head.

"…Raine, we got to tell you something important-"

"Zelos, what are you doing up so early?"

"Wah!" screamed Zelos and fell down and bumped his head on the couch.

"Haha…" laughed the voice, and the person did a yawn and rubbed his eyes, "hey Sheena what are you up so early too…" he looked down at Zelos, and realized, "with Zelos… are you two-"

"No! Nothing is going on between us, you had better not come up with anything smart, he's a pervert-" Sheena heard the remark and stood up in a defiant stance trying to prove a point.

"Well sounds like you two were up to something."

"No, I was here with Zelos, to um…"

"You're stuttering."

"Um… tell Raine something important."

"Well, why can't you tell me?"

"Because, um… it's private information."

"Sounds like you're hiding something."

"No, we're not hiding anything, I mean, I'm not hiding anything, I mean, gosh I can't do this…Zelos you handle it from here."

"…"

"Zelos?"

She turned around and saw Zelos with the same swirls for eyes, a drooling mouth, but this time it was worse, he had three bumps on his head, and was stone cold, unconscious.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow, Sheena is in quite a pickle here. Read next chappie, I promise to find out the plan they have. I know I said last chappie, that this chappie will tell you. But I had too much fun writing this as well. Oh yes, and if ppl thinks Sheena and Zelos were portrayed a bit OOC, I'm sorry. I will make it better next chappie.**

**Plz Review thanks. **


	5. 1 Presea, 2 Presea, 3 Presea, 4?

**Disclaimer: I do not own ToS or anything that affiliates with it.**

**Sry, t keep u guyz from waiting, I broke my arm, and I had a bit of a writer's block. Anyway thanks for reviewing to u all!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Lessons.**_

**_Chapter 5: Part 1 of 1 Presea, 2 Presea, 3 Presea… 4?_**

"Oka Genis, this is the plan," informed Zelos as he walked into a bush nearby, "You see thi chart?" he questioned as he started to pull out a blackboard with intricate drawings and writings, "This is our plan of attack!" said Zelos like he was going to getting ready for war or something.

"Um Zelos, aren't you maybe taking this bit too serious?" Genis knew that Zelos was a master of romance, no matter how much he laughed at it, and wondered why he still isn't married if he's such a good romantic, but he didn't expect Zelos to take simple love lessons that serious.

"Serious? No way…_love!_ Love, is serious! Here Genis let me teach you a lesson… " Zelos placed looked in the air, "You see, love isn't a game, it's a battle, and battles take place in wars my little half-elf friend, and in wars it's all about kill, or be killed. Now in the War of Romance it's practically the same… your heart," he said placing his hand on Genis's heart, causing Genis to have a weirded out look, "Your heart is the most vital organ in your body in war, or ion the war of Romance is all the same. Now you either are the victim or the prey in war, the same gores for this Romance business. You Genis…" he said suddenly popping his face right in front of Genis's, "you are the victim, you may love Presea, but if she doesn't like you back, or you have no idea if she does, then no matter which way you put it, you are the victim, got that?" Genis nodded in intimidation, "_You_ are the victim, ands _you_ are the one who is going to get your heart broken if you don't be careful, so _you_ better be focused in this war, or battle, whatever you may refer it to. Understand?" said he as he looked strait in Genis's eyes, "I'm not taking this _too_ serious, I'm rather taking this lightly, As a matter of fact I think I should take this more serious, because I want to help you, not to show you or anyone how great of a Romantic… " he looked up in the air in despair, "Besides some people think of me as a pervert anyway, even though their right and all… but" he lowered his head back down but still in despair, "I… Zelos… Will… Teach… And… Help… You… Genis… Not…For…Me…But, **_IN THE NAME OF LOVE…_** For **_You!_**" said Zelos pointing a finger at Genis as he started panting.

_**Raine's POV**_

_What the? What's this beating in my chest? Is it? No it can't be, I don't… I can't… but I do… and I did… Raine, you might as well tell him… but not now, later… he must, no I must, I must tell him how much I feel about him…_

_**Sheena's POV**_

_Raine, it seems her heart beats too, just like mine, but why? It can't be because of that perverted Chosen said. I don't like him, I can't! He should have died anyway…DAMN! Why did he have to come back and make my heart beat this way?_

_No! I don't like him, and I never will… I HATE HIM!_

(A/N: I know this is a bit hard to understand, but just cope with it… plus I know this isn't a Sheelos, but I probably am "cough"foreshadowingsomething"cough")

_**Genis's POV**_

_Wow! I know Zelos told me that he has to take this serious and all, but he almost sounded gay… HEH!_

"_Sigh" Man, how could you say that about Zelos though, he's helping you to get a date with Presea. Well, no wonder he didn't ask me for anything in return. It's nice knowing that you have such a good friend. I should give him something for all his help, but… I guess, I should wait until I can actually get a date with Presea first._

The sun was just rising, and couple of birds flew out of some trees. Everyone grew silent and Zelos's head cocked up and saw the birds. He saw Raine and Genis, both with expressions that both confused him and gave him a feeling that ensured his message got through to them.

"Okay…" said Zelos who suddenly had a worried face, "Damn! The Sun's rising already? Shit! Alright Genis, I have to teach you how to talk with Presea, I told you this lesson will be harder and you will find out soon," he said walking in front of the blackboard and grabbing a pointer stick, "You see, what you are going to do when you see Presea, you are going to start a conversation that is going to interest her, or better yet… make her happy," while he was talking he held his stick behind his back and paced back and forth in front of the blackboard, "you can talk to her about how I rescued you guys in the Tower of Salvation," a teardrop fell from Genis's head, "and…

"Oh brother," Genis murmured as he roiled his eyes I'm not going to talk to her about that, but he's right, I can understand what he's talking about. But what can I talk to her about, I have got to-" Genis suddenly stopped as he saw a very alarming face in front of his.

"Hey, what are you doing when your sensei is talking?"

"Oh sorry sensei Wilder, you see, I was just thinking how lame your ideas of what's happy to talk to Presea about, but in the meantime I wanted some real suggestions of what I should talk to her about…" Genis paused as he saw Zelos who became silent.

"Right… you're right…" Genis's eyebrows rose, "you shouldn't engage her in a conversation, what you should do is ask her out… yes, ask her out but discreetly. This is what you are going to say to her." Zelos said as he started to whisper in Genis's ear.

"Got that?" he said in a not-caring mood, "So as I was saying before, our plan of attack… our plan of attack… our…**_plan… of… atta-a-ack?"_**

Gewnis was puzzled, "Um-"

POOF!

"Hey, guys, what are you doing out here?"

The was faint sunlight shining right behind a girl and Genis's eyes widened in shock as he saw the outline of a dark and hazy figure standing. His spine suddenly tingled, his heart pounded fast and faster at the second, his legs grew weak, and he felt like running, but he was glued to the spot as he heard Zelos said the person's name in confusion.

"Presea?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yep, cliffie, what you think? I'm evil right?**

**Now, there are signs of Zellaine… u see, I don't go back on my word.**

**Anyway, plz review!**


	6. 1 Presea, 2 Presea, 3 Presea 4?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that affliates with ToS.**

**Yay! I updated once again. And dis time, no writer's block for this fic for let me see… 3 chappies. Woot!**

**To all my reviewers thank you all so very much for reviewing! And speaking of reviews, all of you seem to want Zellaine so much, so guess what, I changed my mind of putting Zellaine on the next chappie but there will be Zellaine in this chappie. So rejoice all of you! Or you shall be hunted down by yours truly. MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

**? (Friend in real life): Calm down…**

**Me: Fine, sorry master.**

**Yea, it's sad my friend is my master, but I think we're all slaves to society…whoa! Did my philosophical side just say something, you see sometimes I go into a state of wisdom…Well, anyway I'm back! **

**Anyway on with the fic,… ENJOY!**

_**Lessons.**_

**_Chapter 6: Part 2: 1 Presea, 2 Presea, 3 Presea…4?_**

"Um…Genis?"

Presea's head was to the side looking at the person who was sweating like crazy, and it's like an earthquake was under his feet, while looking back at her. Genis had never been nervous like this ever when he was around Presea, but his nervousness gave him a chance to notice many things of Presea's appearance.

_Hm? Where's Presea's Axe? And why is one part of her shirt splashed by what seems like punch, at the party, she seemed clean of stains, and debris. _Thought Genis as he finished examining all he could of Presea's outer look. Even though Genis was inside his eyes wasn't really paying attention to the many oranges he wasn't eating, which probably caused him to swallow some orange seeds. Presea was always in Genis's view from where he was sitting, and Genis's heart couldn't stand not seeing Presea, so all he could do was stay as far as possible away from her because of his nervousness around her, but continue to gawk at her beautiful complexion.

Genis's nervousness also increased when he noticed that he was alone. Zelos and Raine supposedly ditched him, as Genis saw them run passed Presea's back. Genis was too afraid to say anything that would make him sound "not knowing" of why they were gone, and why he was here, since he didn't want Presea to be confused. He wanted to run, but was glued to the spot, knowing that he had two choices, 1) stand here and try his very hardest to get a date with her now and 2) run away like a coward of war and never show his face in front of Presea's.

"Genis?"

**Zelos's POV**

_Holy shit! Sheena really knows how to intimidate someone. I mean look at that, I know she can be as scary as a banshee, but here? Now? Genis? I think it's too much for the little guy to handle, about to talk to the person he loves and not move an inch. Now wait! Why the hell isn't he moving, if he isn't going to do what I told him… he's SCREWED! Then again this is only a test to see if he could ask her out, if he fails, he could always learn from his mistake and try again. Well, all we could do is wait and see how good Genis does as he talks to my voluptuous demonic banshee…_

_Why is Raine sitting there not looking at the situation, but…AT ME! What the heck! We specifically ran away to check out Genis's situation, and wait until it's our turn…Oh no! Now I'm looking at her, got to look away, wait what am I saying? Raine's my cool intelligent beauty, of course I would look at her, then again I would look at any of my hunnies._

**Raine's POV**

_Whoa! Zelos saw me looking at him. I better turn away… Come on, bro, say something already. Do something… Sheena, please don't give my brother a heart attack. Heh! I guess I'm overreacting; I should calm down and just support my brother in spirit, then again this is only a test. So I should have no reason to fret over something like this._

_Well, I guess I should make my move, since my brother would take some time with Sheena. It would probably be the right time, since I wouldn't have any other time._

"Hey Zelos?"

**Genis's POV**

_NO! I can't! I won't! It's not right! It's not right for me, for Zelos, but most of all... FOR PRESEA! She may not like me, I may not know if she likes me. But it wouldn't be right for me to never see her again. I must muster all my courage up and do exactly what Zelos told me, I must listen to his teachings. And just exactly like he said love is not a game, it's a battle. A battle to win someone's heart and that someone is Presea! This isn't a time to dawdle and stand here, I must take action. It's now my turn to show the world that Genis Sage will finally get a date with Presea. So, get ready world, the next time you see me talking to myself, it would the day I tell myself that I have won the battle!_

_Get ready Genis, she's walking towards me, now do what Zelos told you, answer her question already. Sheesh! Zelos told you to not show weakness in the battlefield, and to not show weakness I should answer all she has to say with courage. And if I really do like Presea, then whatever she says is important to me, and I should answer them._

"I was standing here teaching Raine and Zelos how to use my kendama," He quickly took a chalk and eraser and erased everything on the blackboard and drew some quick diagrams of a kendama, before Presea could see the 'plan of attack' "until they ditched class, guess they couldn't take the heat of my teaching, heh…I guess I finally found one thing that relates myself with Raine." Genis smiled and began to laugh a bit, and if Presea even smiled that would have surprised Genis, but what Presea did not only surprised him but shocked him.

"Heh…" Presea cracked a smile, not that Presea is a gloomy-gus who can't smile or laugh, but you know what I mean.

**Genis's Mini POV (A/N I will be doing this occasionally throughout the chapter, so you won't see Genis's Mini POV, but you will know that it's Genis talking to himself)**

_Whoa! She laughed, well snickered…whatever! I don't care, she laughed, she even smiled, am I in a different dimension or something? Holy crap! This can't be happening to me?_

"I was going to call you guys, but since we all awoke so early, I started my lesson early and didn't want to awaken you guys." He said continuing his drawing of the kendama, with labels reading, mini-Exsphere AKA mana center, concentration balls, etc.

Presea turned around and saw many drawings of kendamas facing different ways and different kinds of kendamas. And the beginning of how a kendama is used as Genis continued to write.

"Wh- _I mean,_ so mana is elated from your body through the kendama consequently the ability of transforming it into magic takes into affect?" Presea asked in an informative tone.

_Yes! I have done it! I have gotten myself into a conversation with Presea. It's good, now I just need to know what I'm saying and say it fluently. Though I'm still nervous, I have got to change that, even though I have no idea how._

"Well you see this!" Genis said like a teacher as he pulled his kendama. "Well, it's a kendama, and when you hold it in your hands you have to concentrate on all your mana, and…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Genis buddy. Your doing better than I thought you would." Zelos said out loud trying to read what Genis wrote on the board and trying to figure out how to use a kendama.

"Zelos?" Raine persisted once again.

"…Huh? Whoa! Raine! I didn't notice you there!" Zelos exclaimed as he jumped, but landed without injury (this time) but could still feel the booboo on his butt hurt as he landed. "I was busy trying to listen and see how to use a kendama…heh" Zelos laughed slightly though thinking that Raine didn't find that funny stopped, but noticed something that surprised him.

"Heh…h-ha-Hahahaha!" Raine laughed as her eyes began to close.

"Raine?" Zelos thought, for his reflexes started to take control and like the saying goes, 'if you can't beat them, join them' took into affect. "HAHAHAHA!" Zelos laughed holding his stomach.

"Ah…" Raine sighed as she stopped laughing, "Zelos." Said Raine waiting for Zelos to stop.

"Ah…Yeah Raine?" Replied Zelos.

"I got a lesson for you." Zelos was puzzled, "open your mouth." Zelos opened it wide as if he was at the dentist, "no not like that, but like…this…" Raine slowly closed in towards Zelos's position and placed her lip on his. Even though Raine couldn't speak for her kiss was stopping her, but her tongue continued to teach for her.

At last they broke apart.

"Whoa! What the heck was that for?" Zelos gasped, feeling confused and happy at the same time.

"A signal…signaling if you want me to tell you what that really was for, then we'll just have to wait and see if Genis gets a date with the actual Presea." Raine walked away and slowly tiptoed behind the blackboard holding a card with inscriptions written on it, and she said something, leaving Zelos puzzled as ever.

_**POOF!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you see Presea mana is actua-ll-y…" Genis slowed down into a pause noticing that Presea wasn't standing in front of him where she used to be but…

"Hmm? Mana is essentially the manifestation of oneself and their spiritual force." Presea informed.

_What the heck! Wasn't Presea just in front of me standing and listening to me explain how to use a kendama… A-a-nd When the heck did Presea's axe become as skinny as a twig, then again when the heck did Presea have an axe? And why the heck is Presea covered in leaves, did she just jump in a leaf pile or a bush or something? Or am I just going insane?_

"Correct!" _Oh who cares, I can't worry about little stuff like that, besides I can't cause attention towards my confusion. Now to get this sweating and shaking knees business over with…Genis you can do it! _ "The spiritual force is then concentrated-"_I don't care if I interrupted myself, but I have finally found a way to stop my nervous appearance! Go me! Okay, listen to exactly to what you just told Presea, concentration. Concentrate on your conversation and that's how your nervousness would cease to exist._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Of course you didn't flirt with Raine. I bet if you wanted you were going to touch her butt anytime you had the chance to-"

"But Sheena, Raine was seducing me!" Sheena looked shocked and on the inside felt like she was going to break down into pieces. "Ha! I can't believe you believed me, you're so gullible sometimes." Zelos said awaiting Sheena to hurt him once again.

But this time Sheena was stunned, she couldn't think, or rather wouldn't think about what Zelos just said. She didn't want to know if he was kidding or not, even though Zelos just admitted, and even taunted her. She heard, but she didn't want to hear, for she knew that Zelos could hide about his feelings so good, that sometimes he could seem like the happiest being on earth and make himself seem happy so realistic, that no one can figure if he was really happy or sad.

**Sheena's POV:**

_It can't be! What I saw when I was walking back? It couldn't have happened! Raine seemed so calm when she walked behind Genis. She couldn't have done what I saw! But then again, I only saw her getting up from atop of Zelos. But Zelos's expression, it only proved one thing…they kissed! But why, WHY! Raine doesn't like him, and why the heck am I feeling like this…is it envy? Jealousy maybe? No, I can't it's a different feeling. But why would I even feel about this, I don't like that pervert. I HATE HIM!_

_But this feeling I have. Agh! It's unbearable! I can't take it anymore! I'm going to ask Raine what happened if it costs me my life! I'm going to tell her how I feel about Zelos! NO! What the hell did I just say; I don't feel anything for that philander! That STUPID CHOSEN! AGH! I'm so confused!_

"Sheena? Are you alright?' Zelos asked walking towards Sheena as she was holding her head and clutching so hard, that he was afraid that she would burst a blood vessel or two inside her head. "Sheena, if you do that, it might-"

"Agh!" Sheena slapped Zelos's hand away, "It's alright, I'm alright! Look!" Sheena pointed to where Genis and Raine were standing. "It's your turn now!" Zelos grabbed his piece of paper and ran towards the blackboard.

"PSST!" Whispered Zelos, trying to get attention to Raine that her turn was done, and he knew that Genis wouldn't hear, since Genis was pacing back and forth away from the blackboard with no shaking knees which also had surprised Zelos, "PSST!"

Raine didn't budge from her spot. She didn't even show any change in her attitude that would show that she heard the voice. Raine stood there listening to Genis.

"So that's how to use a kendama!" Genis said as he stopped in a halt.

_YES! I did it! I taught my crush how to use a kendama without showing my outer appearance of my nervousness! YES! Now if I can just ask her out!_

"Raine snap out of it!" Zelos whispered again.

Presea shook her head and cocked her head behind the blackboard, which had caused Genis to wonder what the heck Presea was doing. He was about to look behind the blackboard too, but before he could he heard a voice that gave his suspicion of why the first Presea and the second looked different than the actual one to change into thoughtful assumption.

"TRANSFORMATION JUTSU!" Presea ran away which had caused Genis to look at Presea running away. But Genis looked at Raine, in a way that showed Zelos that Genis wasn't confused as to why Presea ran away, but made Zelos confused.

"Geni-" Presea was surprised, as she noticed that Genis interrupted her.

"Yeah? Oh yes, um? Presea right?" Genis asked sounding like he forgot that Presea was standing there.

"Um…Yeah…Genis did your memory of your friend dissipate into forgetfulness?" asked Presea.

"No, it's just well, the real Presea wouldn't wear that shade of pink, the real Presea wouldn't have a sword for an axe, and the real Presea wouldn't stand like a pervert, because the real Presea isn't…ZELOS!" Genis shouted in a way that he was proud and standing in an 'in your face' stance.

_**POOF!**_

A cloud of smoke and dust surrounded the area where Presea stood, and Genis could notice the outline of the actual person. A tall pink-shirted wearing man who's name was Zelos Wilder.

"So, you have figured out my disguise Genis, good job Genis! I congratulate you on a job well done! You really outdone yourself, and impressed your sensei. Not only did you find a topic to discuss about, but you also stopped your nervous breakdown. The only thing you didn't do is ask your crush out on a date!" Zelos said.

"Actually since Presea is so qui-et-" Genis wasn't interrupted but he slowed down, since he noticed that Zelos was shaking his finger and his head while running away. Now Genis was confused, but he assumed that Zelos's test was still active and that he was only acting like the test was over but actually another person who disguised himself as Presea was standing behind him. "Yeah, and probably dumb as a bell, 'cause the real Pre-s-e-a" This time Genis's smarts led him to a landslide, he had just called Presea dumb, and quiet, thinking that she was Lloyd disguising himself as Presea, but he was wrong.

_Man you are so fucking dead Genis! Why the fuck did you have to say that! Now I'm dead for sure! AGH! I'm not going to blame Zelos, Sheena and my sister. But I am going to blame me. Or rather my brain. GAH! I'm now really screwed! Presea's definitely going to dump you now, wait what am I saying she isn't my girlfriend, how can she dump me if she isn't my girlfriend. Well she'll definitely hate me now! You have done it Genis, you have just told the real, undeniable, cute Presea that you think she's dumb and quiet. But mostly dumb. Of all the people to call DUMB! Presea?_

_Forgive ME!_

_----------------------------------------_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Evil Cliffie from yours truly!**

**Man this was the longest chappie I have ever written in my whole life. I think it's the best chappie so far! I hope I get many reviews. PLZ REVIEW!**


	7. SUCCESS!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that affiliates with Tales of Symphonia.**

**Okay well three things to say about the reviews that I have received on Chapter 6 and they are as follows:**

**I promise that this chapter will not have an EVIL CLIFFIE, as a matter of fact it won't even have a cliffhanger, because of the fact that I have realized that I have put two cliffies that are evil in two chappies in a row.**

**For those who are confused, well two exactly, but one of them I gave her a pm, and her name is SummonerofVerius, but since the other person is an anonymous reviewer, I can't review reply to you, so I'll explain what really happened, but it will take some paragraphs.**

**If you remember three things that happened before this chapter, the first was Zelos saying that back in chapter two, Genis would have another part to the second lesson, and that he would have to converse with his loved one, second Zelos told Sheena to help her in the lesson, and finally since Sheena's a ninja she can perform ninja techniques. Since she can use ninja techniques, she can perform the Transformation Jutsu, yes it's from Naruto, but recently while playing ToP, I have noticed that they have basically every basic Naruto Ninja tech, like even summoning a toad that's named after Jiyraia, even? Now isn't that surprising, anyway back on topic.**

**Since all those three factors are applied, Sheena uses the Transformation Jutsu to transform into Presea thus Zelos's lesson, to see if Genis can handle himself in the battlefield. Zelos and Raine also transform with the help of a piece of Sutra paper (Charm…same diff), yes it's now from Inuyasha, now am I ever copyrighting, "dope!" I forgot to say…**

**New Disclaimer: Back on Chapter 6, I don't own Naruto, Inuyasha and ToS. And now on Chapter 7: I don't own ToS and the Simpsons.**

**So they say "Transformation Jutsu" since they aren't ninjas, but Genis finds out with the clues added up Zelos's plan. Zelos then congratulates him on a job well done, and then Genis notices that there was another Presea behind him, so he turns around and suspects that Lloyd may have been on this plan as well, so by calling her dumb, he starts cursing at himself and wishes he was dead.**

**Hence the Chapters: 1 Presea, 2 Presea, 3 Presea…4? Since the fourth one is unexpected. I hope that clears up the chapter before and the story so far too. ("Happy Face", since some ppl may dislike having chat-speak in a fic)**

**BTW: If anyone of you is wondering: why is KI updating so much for Lessons, well I'm writing a Sheelos fic after I finish Lessons and I must finish Lessons in order to write that Sheelos fic, so yeah. And don't ask why I must finish Lessons in order to write that Sheelos fic, it's for a reason that you all will never figure out, unless if you do, then I shall award you.**

**Now that that is taken care of on to number 3.**

**THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED! PLZ REVIEW THIS CHAPTER TOO!**

**AND PLZ ENJOY!**

_**Lessons**_

_**Chapter 7: Success!**_

He really wanted to say forgive me in actuality, but he wouldn't, he felt that if he were to then he would alarm any suspicion towards his nervousness. But he wasn't nervous this time, he was only scared of what Presea would say since he said she was dumb, he had conquered his nervousness, but he still had to conquer this conversation while not showing any fear or distraction.

His heart pounded at the thought of what Presea's thinking, he wished with all his might that he could take a device that could peer through another person's thoughts, but alas…he couldn't. All he could do is either wait for what Presea would say next, or tell her that Zelos had a lesson for him and that he didn't mean to call Presea dumb, but that would mean that Presea would know his wanting to learn the ways to getting Presea, and that would also show the fact that Genis wanted help from a pervert to talk to Presea, and Presea would feel that Genis is a jerk thinking that a pervert would know a thing about Presea. That's what Genis thought.

Genis stood there, he had made his mind, he wouldn't tell Presea, he would simply wait for Presea to say the next word, but he still felt that he had made a wrong choice, not that telling Presea everything was the right thing, but that maybe his both choices were wrong, but at least his choice right now is better than telling her. He wished Zelos could whisper him the right decisions on what to do…so he waited and sweated.

"PSST! Genis…" Genis's spine shivered, he wasn't scared but he felt confusion at the same time, he didn't know what to do, he knew who was whispering to him but he couldn't do anything that would cause attention.

"Listen, it's your sensei, I have come to help…" Zelos felt rather weird saying that, since he just stated the somewhat obvious, "I'll guide you on what you're supposed to do, just listen carefully to my instructions." Zelos stopped in a puzzled look in his face and then realized that Genis wouldn't possibly say anything, he then took a glance at Presea and noticed that her knees were shaking a bit, "_I see_" thought Zelos, "Genis, ask Presea why she's out here…" Zelos whispered from behind the blackboard.

Genis was alarmed, "_What?"_ Genis thought, he wasn't going to take any chance by looking back at Zelos and glaring at him, but then again that wouldn't help on anything, so he just whispered he just took a risk and whispered so silently but swiftly into Zelos's ears, "No way!" He hissed.

Zelos knew what Genis was thinking; he knew that Genis was scared for calling her dumb, "Look, I'm going to make this as short as possible…" Zelos hesitated, "Don't you ever wonder why Presea came out here in the first place?" Zelos asked.

A glint of hope flashed in Genis's eyes, it was a hope of talking to Presea, "Um, so Presea why did you come out here?" Genis asked not sure if he just crushed his crush or won a victory.

Presea was startled, "Well, breakfast was just made by Regal and I was thinking if you wanted to partake breakfast with us, and um…where is Professor Raine, Sheena and Zelos?" Presea wondered looking behind her and seeing exactly what Genis was seeing, Sheena and Raine running in the glass window and sliding the glass window so quickly and discreetly.

**Sheena and Raine's POV**

"Whew! That was a close one, do you think she saw us?" asked Sheena who at the moment wasn't looking at Raine but neither through the window and risk seeing Presea looking back at them.

At the moment Raine wasn't looking outside the window as well for the same reason and he also wasn't looking at Sheena, "I don't know." Said Raine as she walked towards the kitchen not even looking back at Sheena and as if ignoring her, but Sheena knew why for she had a similar reason for not looking at her either.

Sheena saw Raine walk towards the kitchen which was located right under the stairs, and through an opening that led into the kitchen. Sheena then turned around and saw Presea not looking at her but at Genis, and then quickly took a glance at Zelos while clutching her heart.

"Zelos." She whispered.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Heh." Genis tried to lighten the mood, even though he had three things on mind, one: thinking if Presea hates him for saying she was dumb, two: thinking if he still had a chance with her or in other words what he could do to get a date with her, and finally: what to say to answer her question about Zelos's whereabouts.

Presea looked back to where Genis was standing as she heard his voice, "He just went inside…" Genis hesitated but not taking a sigh. Though his hesitation gave him to think about the fact that now he was alone with Presea, or rather he just made Presea think that, because he still knew that Zelos was hiding behind the blackboard.

And Genis knew exactly why making Presea think that they were alone would be a good idea, because now he could have the opportunity to ask her out. But he just needed to wait for the right time.

Presea looked puzzled as to why Genis wasn't saying for such a long time and looked to her right and saw many drawings and writings of things that related to the usage of Magic, but she didn't really understand most of it for it was all clumped up and messy, since Genis wrote all that really quickly.

"So are you coming in Genis?" Presea finally asked.

"Yeah, but can you just wait a sec?" Genis asked finally knowing exactly what he was doing as he bent over behind the blackboard supposedly grabbing for something, "Sensei, I'm going to make this short, I got a good plan, is it good…" Genis started to whisper into Zelos's right ear, and at the end Genis saw Zelos nod his head and give him the good-job-thumb.

"I just went to get my kendama." Genis said as he stood up holding his Phantasmagora, "It was on the ground when I accidentally threw it at my sis again, remember that?" Genis asked as he placed the kendama back in his pocket while patting it.

Presea looked confused, "You had another kendama competition?" Presea asked.

Genis wasn't heartbroken but he was hope-broken, or rather a part of it, since he thought his plan was foolproof, but he knew that he had to continue for he couldn't give up on his crush, he couldn't back away from a battle.

Genis knew that he still had to compensate for that so he continued, "Well, actually I was out here teaching Sheena, Zelos and my sis on how to use my kendama…" Genis paused for a moment while noticing Presea's confusion he knew that he had to explain why he didn't invite everybody else to teach them how to use his kendama, he was about to say something but was cut off.

"NO Genis!" whispered Zelos.

Genis didn't say anything for he knew that Zelos had a recommendation of what he should do, so he awaited his instruction patiently.

"If she doesn't ask why you didn't invite them, then don't tell her, it would only arouse more confusion and suspicion. Understand?" Zelos whispered softly but surely.

"_Yes_." Genis assured himself in his mind, "Hey Presea?" Presea didn't say anything but started to look at the blackboard again, "Are you alright?" Genis felt that that was the only thing he could say that could progress through the conversation.

"Y-yes." Genis was surprised, _Holy cow! Did Presea just stutter?_ Genis thought, "That's great!" Genis smiled and Presea looked at him, something told her to feel happy, even though she felt so much confusion and even a bit of anger but couldn't help lighten her face up a bit, "Because you see, I was just going to ask if…" Genis looked up in the sky, "you…" He held out his kendama, "wanted to…" a magic circle enveloped around him and he started to mutter some words, "learn…" Presea turned to face but before she could do anything her face was splashed with the lightest splashes of water, "AQUA EDGE!"

Genis felt that this could either do one of two things: ruin their non-existent-relationship forever, except for maybe a simple as a friend, but maybe that's ruined, or increase his chances, because he had a plan, the first choice he had to risk, it was either that or give up for today.

"I'm sorry Presea, but-" Presea had interrupted him, Genis felt his heart sank.

"You wanted to see if I would want to learn how to use a kendama?" Presea asked in a scary tone, well not really scary but it was scary in Genis's perspective, because it was not only scary but it was threatening and heart-shattering as she slowly got up from her feet with her top half of her face covered in a dark shadow, "After that, I would want to return the favor, and to do that I would need to learn how to use the kendama, Genis." Finally a glint of Presea's eyes shown.

"_SUCCESS!"_ Genis felt like celebrating and doing a simple dosey-doe with Zelos, but that would be gay at least in his thoughts, "Then how about we go to Altamira, I'll teach you there right now?" Genis asked.

"What about breakfast?" replied Presea.

"I'll make you the best breakfast you have ever eaten in the history of food, even better than Regal's cooking will ever be." Said Genis as he started to walk up to Presea.

The glass window slid open and in popped Genis and Presea (not holding hands by the way) but together.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Master Zelos." Sebastian greeted Zelos with his butler-bow form, as he saw Zelos arriving in from the side door that led into the kitchen.

"Sebastian, just the man I've been looking for, prepare the limo-Rehaird…" Zelos instructed.

"But sir, it hasn't been tested…" said Sebastian with a worried look.

"Don't worry, you won't be fired if it doesn't work, you're my top butler, actually you're my only butler but you're also a friend, so it's okay, now to the basement and get it ready, I'll be outside waiting for you." Zelos said as he saw Sebastian walk to the basement, and Zelos started to walk to the front door but waiting outside.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"So sis…" Raine was puzzled as she was just finishing up Regal's breakfast, with Colette to her right, Lloyd to Colette's right, and Sheena to Lloyd's right. And Regal was washing up in the kitchen.

"Yeah, Genis?" asked Raine while pushing the chair away from behind her so she could get up.

"Where's your Going-to-knock-Genis's-socks-off-dish? Huh?" Genis asked without with a proud attitude.

Raine looked at the puzzled four from behind in the kitchen and looked back to see Genis, "Um…"

**FLASHBACK**

"So you mean to tell me that you were going to tell Raine a special Mizuho dish with Zelos's special Meltokio dish added up with your pointers will help my sis to beat me in a cooking contest…?" Genis asked feeling like he was going to crack up any moment.

"Yep." replied Sheena.

A long silence followed Sheena's word. No one said anything, except the low and silent wheezing that came from Genis.

"HA-Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Genis laughed but so discreetly, because even though he had a hard time from catching his breath after he had stopped laughing, and that it had hurt his stomach from laughing so hard, he still knew that it was still around 2 hours away from sunrise.

Genis clutched his stomach so hard that he started to roll on the ground.

Sheena had never seen Genis laugh like this, but she gave him the room to laugh, for she knew that after his laughing all she had to do was say goodbye and Genis will leave, leaving her to wake Raine up and Zelos, and then outside.

"Ah-" Genis finally stopped laughing and moved his right hand towards his eyes to wipe a tear away, "That's rich, well if Raine really believes that she can beat my in a cook-off I will let her have all the time she needs, for she would need more than time, she would need luck too…hahahaha!" Genis continued laughing as he started to walk back to the kitchen to grab a night-snack, as he waiting Sheena to wake Zelos up and tell Raine their plan. (Cooking plan that is)

"Goodbye." Sheena said not trying for Genis to hear her. _Now to wake Raine and Zelos up. _Thought Sheena, as she started to shake Raine, which had caused Raine to open her eyes and finally get up. But Zelos was a whole different reason.

"Zelos, man how do I wake him up?" Sheena asked. Raine looked at Zelos and Sheena.

"M-maybe, if…a—b-beautiful-m…a…iden…would k-kiss him…th-then he…w-w-w-would…wak-ke…u-up…" Sheena heard this voice and before Zelos could feel the tender lips of Sheena's, he felt something that tripled any booboo Sheena inflicted upon him anytime before.

**_SMACK!#$&_**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Oh that…" Raine said in an enlightened mood as she just finished hearing Genis's story of what Sheena told him yesterday night. Raine took a quick glare at Sheena, but not fazing her at all, except an innocent smile as innocent as Colette's, but less, since no one could be as innocent as Colette, "I-"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Zelos's POV**

"Man what's the hold up? Zelos asked looking behind him as if waiting for something.

"Master Zelos…" Zelos turned around and saw Sebastian, "It is ready, now take this remote…" Sebastian handed Zelos a rectangle shaped piece of metal; it had two buttons on it, a red one and a blue one, and an antennae that shot out from the top right. "This is how to use it…" Sebastian said.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Everyone in the building turned to where the sound came from, it sounded like an alarm that came from the Desian Human Ranch but it was less threatening. No on did anything except for Regal who started to walk towards the door, but was soon interrupted by a voice.

"Good morning Genis Sage…Presea Combatir…" Sebastian said as he bowed down leading his hand to the outside.

Genis and Presea started to walk outside, followed by Regal, Raine, Colete and Lloyd, and Sheena. They all arrived outside and saw Zelos standing out in the open.

"Yes, good morning indeed…today is a very special occasion folks and to commemorate this occasion, I will be introducing my new invention, in other words my first invention with Sebastian's help…" Zelos pointed to Sebastian who didn't show any facial expression, but was happy that Zelos acknowledged him in the inside.

Zelos turned around facing his back to everyone leaving them puzzled looks on their faces.

Genis was going to ask him a question that would somewhat ridicule him, but took it back since he knew that he wasn't going to ruin this moment, for Zelos was right, it was a special occasion indeed, that Colette, Lloyd and Regal doesn't know of, and not even Sheena and Raine.

Presea had no facial expression, even in the inside she only felt confused, just as Lloyd, Colette, and Regal all feel.

Raine waited eagerly for what Zelos was about to show and Sheena too. Both of them looked at Zelos with admiration, but Sheena not as much as Raine's since she didn't want to show anything.

CLICK!

There was a sound of gas as it released into, as everyone witnessed smoke gush out, even Zelos was surprised as the figure that arose from behind the smoke. As the sound of the metal scraping against the other metal with no friction caused a shadowy figure appear into view. It wasn't yet visible to become of anything yet, but soon after a long awaited wait, the group finally hesitated as they heard the clank of the metal stop and the sound of all the smoke releasing out and stopping.

A long-shaped Rehaird shaped figure appeared into everyone's view. It was black, but it had no roof, it was a Rehaird but it's seats were extended, and instead of you having to sit on it like a bicycle, the seats were made so that only the front seat was made like that but the rest were made as couch shaped so that only two people could sit horizontally. It had a door from the middle of the Rehaird and it opened so that people could open it and climb in, but it was easier to just jump in for some people who would prefer doing that.

"Everyone…This is the limo-Rehaird, my first and only invention so far…" Everyone was awe-struck, no one said a word. Zelos then clicked on the blue button and…CLICK! This caused a metal staircase that descended from the Rehaird down to the ground.

"And now…Presea and Genis please enter…" Zelos gestured for Genis and Presea to enter. Presea walked though confused with Genis by her side. They were about half-way up the staircase, when they were all interrupted.

"Now this occasion is secret, but it's really special to one of us today, I'm sorry I cannot reveal to any of you what day that is until later, but right now I shall be driving these two to Altamira. While I'm gone I shall leave my house to the care of Sheena, and Sebastian listen to her every whim." Zelos instructed as he started to ascend the stairs behind Genis and Presea.

"WAIT!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Okay, well sorry, I guess there was another cliffie, but this time it's not evil, so I tried. Again I'm sorry for the cliffie.

Now, plz review all you peasants! Kidding, but plz you got to review! I beg of you guys, it would mean a lot to me.

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.


	8. A Magical Day: Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own ToS! Happy?

Thanks for the reviews!

And for those of u who r confused, I promise this chapter won't be confusing.

And now on with the fic!

Note: On the previous chapter, I'm sorry for portraying Raine and Sheena a bit OOC, they may like Zelos, but not that much as to stare at him because he's clicking a remote control. So I'm terribly sorry for doing that.

_**Lessons.**_

_**Chapter 8: A Magical Day: Part 1**_

Sheena felt surprised, confused, a bit of anger, but all this had caused an idea to pop in her head. She felt surprised, because she wasn't expecting Zelos to ask her to stay in charge of his house, confused for the same reason, and a bit of anger because she wanted to go with them, but now she couldn't, since it might cause the others to want to go too, besides she wouldn't have had a good enough reason to go along with them.

All those feelings had given her an idea as to how she could go with them, but still not _with_ them. She would go _without_ them, though not now, but later.

As for Kratos, Regal, Colette, they all knew instantaneously what was going on except for Lloyd. Well Colette was slower than Regal and Kratos, but she clicked in rather closely, but Lloyd being as dense as he is still couldn't figure what was going on, until his father came and whispered it in his ears. Then they all started to walk in along with Sheena as if without care.

Though they stopped in their tracks when they heard Raine said 'wait'. Zelos, Presea and Genis all turned around and looked to see Raine walking towards them.

"I'm coming too!" said Raine as she brushed past Zelos's confused face, "I can't allow a pervert like you to accompany my little brother and a girl on a trip like this." She said ever so loudly as for the others to hear.

Sheena was stunned, because in her heart she knew that that was only a cover up for a deeper reason. She knew that Raine wasn't really scared of Zelos accompanying Genis and Presea. Every time she had a feeling of Raine's affection towards Zelos, her heart ache, and she felt pain inside. She knew what that feeling was, but she didn't want to feel it, because it was like torture inside. She felt like telling the world what she felt, but she would never. All she could do was watch as Raine climbed aboard the limo-Rheaird and sitting beside Genis; Presea sat somewhat in the middle and Zelos was the driver wearing a chauffer outfit.

Sebastian held the door open for the others to walk in, but continued holding it open because Sheena was still outside, "Miss Fujibayashi, are you entering?" Sheena continued to look in a dazed look. "Miss?" Sebastian asked again, Sheena didn't budge, "Mi-iss?" Sebastian stuttered as he saw Sheena shook her head rather violently and depressingly.

"Yes." And with that Sheena walked inside and saw a nearby couch, she sat on it with a huge and depressing sigh.

Since it was morning, there weren't anyone outside, it was only sunrise and as the birds flew by the limo-Rheaird chirping a happy tune the metal staircase that extended from it folded itself into a door that closed at the entrance. Then with a turn of a key, all the still mana and electricity that was inside it started to circulate all around it, causing it to light up. And then a huge dust of cloudy smoke escaped from the bottom. It covered the whole thing, since it was so dense.

Sebastian looked as the limo-Rheaird slowly poked itself through the dust revealing its splendor, and its back engine lit up like the back of a huge flying fiery bird that would resemble Aska. Sebastian walked in the mansion took his hand, placed it on the handle of the door and slowly closed it watching the limo-Rheaird took flight.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"So what are you going to do in your date with Presea?" Raine asked his little brother who at the moment was staring at the outside of the limo-Rheaird and seeing the small trees, houses and the Meltokio Coliseum as they passed by.

"Well…" Genis turned around facing her, "I was thinking we would go to the Altimira Café and I treat her to a delicious lunch, then we would go to the beach and have a whole entire day of fun…" Genis finished though confused, confused as to why Raine would ask him that.

"I see…" Raine placed her hand on her chin, "But…what if she doesn't know how to swim, make sand castles, and-"Raine stopped as he heard Genis interrupt her.

"Raine?" Genis said in a rather annoyed tone, "You don't know how I got her to go on date with me…You see, I used my aqua edge on her and she said she wanted to learn magic so she wanted revenge, and I suggested teaching her magic at Altimira…" Genis said as he stood up, "Can I sit with her now?" Raine's face lit up like a lamp realizing why Genis sounded annoyed at her.

"Well, as long as you got your day planned out and you are happy, I'm happy…" said Raine as she grabbed Genis's arm, "That's why I sat with you, to make sure you won't have your heart broken…I love you." Genis leaned down and they hugged.

"Thanks sis!" And with that Genis slowly jumped over the chairs and sat beside Presea.

**Raine's Mini POV**

"_Hm… Zelos looks lonely…" Raine laughed at the thought and as they passed by the Sybak Raine started to climb over the chairs._

"Um…Presea?" Presea was staring at the sceneries outside as well as Genis was before, "Presea?" Genis moved his hand to Presea's shoulder and wanted to tap at it, but jerked it away as he saw Presea turn around.

"Yeah?" Presea said.

"After we, um… land at Altimira…" Presea cocked her head sideways in a confused look, since Genis was stuttering, "We-" Genis realized why Presea was confused, "Do you want to grab a bite to eat?" Genis slapped himself mentally, feeling mad that he was stuttering.

"Sure." Presea smiled and Genis smiled back.

There was an odd silence that filled the whole limo-Rheaird as they passed the ocean that led to Altimira. No one spoke, but no one was unhappy or depressed. Genis and Presea just stared at the ocean and the seagulls that flew by in flocks of white. Zelos was sleeping; he had his chauffer hat on his head covering the sounds of his snoring, as his foot was on the steering wheel, since he had placed the limo-Rheaird on auto-drive.

Though the silence was only temporary, for it was interrupted by a scream calling for help. Genis and Presea were the only ones who heard, and they knew instantly that it was Raine who called for help while luckily dangling with one hand clutched at the door handle; for she had missed while grabbing for a chair and fell outside.

"Hold on sis!" Genis cried as he pulled his hand out reaching for Raine, Presea reached to grab hold of Raine's hand, but before she could Genis started slipping from his spot, Raine had grabbed onto Genis. "Hold tight Genis!" cried Raine. Presea couldn't grab onto Raine's hand, for she was already out of her reach, so she grabbed onto Genis's back. At first she was hesitant about it, but as she saw Genis moving closer to the outside of the limo-Rheaird, she tugged on Genis.

"AAHHHH!" Genis had grabbed onto Raine's hand for so long that sweat had formed from between their hands, which made the friction between their hands less and less, before long Raine was falling out of their reach into the ocean. Into her most feared thing in the world, the water.

"…" Genis tried to cast a spell to save her, but three things stopped him, first) there was no spell that could save her, two) even if there was it had to consist of water, Raine's greatest fear, 3) Presea stopped him for she pointed to Genis that Raine had disappeared.

"NOOOO! Sis!" Genis called thinking that he couldn't save her and thinking that she might have already drowned.

Genis crouched down covered his face and started to cry. Presea placed her hand around Genis's back which had comforted Genis a bit. But Genis knew that Raine couldn't swim, she feared the water, and with those added together, she was dead for sure.

"Don't worry brat" Tears dripped down from Genis's face and onto the pink coating of the limo-Rheaird. He wiped his tears clean from his face as he heard Zelos's voice and slowly turned around with Presea facing Raine's closed eyes lying atop of Zelos's hands with his angel wings spread out shining and glittering.

"She's alive…All thanks to the Great Zelos Wilder!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Well, what do you think, the good, bad, ugly, okay, wtvr?**

**PLZ R&R! **


	9. Arigatou!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, it would be such an honor to own it, but I don't. Nope ToS is not in my possession.

If you read my profile in which I changed, I would have no more to say, except for two things, my hope of how this will turn out at which will be decided by the quality and the quantity of the reviews.

The Chapter title changes here, I know it said "A Magical Day Part 1" before, but it will change.

And I don't know how to spell sorry in Japanese…but if you want, you can, "sue me!"

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Enjoy please!**

**Legend:**

_Italics: _Flashback/Memories of POV of whoever.

**Bold: **Stress at any time.

Normal: Present Time/Real World

**_Bold&Italics: _**POV in Real World

* * *

_**Lessons.**_

_**Chapter 9: Arigatou!**_

_Our home…was made of wood with a chimney stack, like any ordinary house in Heimdall, except ours was always a mystery to me. It was never near the other houses, where all the elven children were near, with their family, where our school and the elven leader was,still it was a home…_

"_Raine?" Though I was happy, for I always had friends outside of our home, "Come out!" Ellen, my friend from school would yell, "Why do you always have to sleep in?" The school bells always tolled without us hearing it, so I would never know when school would start, but kindergarten was kind to us._

_TICK!_

_She threw a pebble at our window; our house was two stories, and my bedroom was at the second floor. I stretched and yawned upon hearing my friend, no matter how many times she did this, she would never give up, and I would never remember to wake up on time, but we were good friends and she did this everytime with no hesitation._

"_Okay, com-i-n-g!" I yelled back with a cheery yet tired face running down the stairs after I had wore my clothes and got my lunch. The door swung open upon letting me say my goodbyes to my mother, father and of course my little brother who was just 4 months old…Genis Sage._

_School was normal as any other day; we had crafts, play-time, nap-time, lunch time, snack-time, and story-time, except for something that my friend and I would never expect, especially me._

_It was recess, and we were allowed to go outside to play our usual games, for me I played tag and hide-and-seek, there was me, and 5 of our friends. We had started with tag,_

_"Ha Raine! You're it!" As one of my other friends aside from Ellen exclaimed while laughing running away from me who was now "it"._

* * *

"_OW!" I exclaimed as I tripped on the 4th rock before finally touching the tip of Ellen's dress. When I touched the ground I had already worsen my bruise I had got from my previous falls, I had only two bruises. It bled, and all I did was squint with pain and hold back my tears, I knew if a teacher had to come, our game would be over, and I wanted to at least let someone else be it, before I go receive help, however this time, I had done neither: cry/seek forhelp, or continue the game, had done something that was uncontrollable,I guess it was a reflex of some sort._

_I tried to wipe the blood away with my hands, and it worked, I also stood up and walked a few paces, though I was only one more step away from starting a life of more pain, misery and lost hope, "AAAHHH!" the blood that I thought had stopped didn't, it was storing a large amount of blood that I could not fathom, for I was too young to understand any of this, still I was one of the smartest kindergarteners there, and that's when I fell to the ground._

_"Raine! What's the problem!" They yelled as theycircled around me, including some other studentsglaring at the huge bruise on my leg__, whilesome jeered, some stared with concern, but none of them went to get the teacher and I didn't mind, all I wanted was the bleeding to stop, but it kept on, I was **almost** afraid to die, for I was too worried to even think of death._

_A small reluctant tear struggled to break free, I didn't allow it, but it disobeyed me, and was released whether I liked it or not._

"_Raine…" I heard Ellen whisper under his breath, thinking what to do, "Please be alright!" hoping that I would be alright, she had almost cried as well, feeling like a wimp and realizing that she didn't want to be one, instead she looked at me with faith that I would be alright, "Mrs.-" But I guess she realized that the best thing to do at that time was to call a teacher, since the game was already being halted by me anyway. However she was too late, in a way though, a teacher still did arrive…eventually and unfortunately…_

_The air that surrounded me started to move like waves in the sea, some kids didn't see it, but Ellen was the first to see for her eyes shot open glaring at the intensity of the air, it was like one of those sunny days when you look down a long road, you would see the ground become water-like, 'cause of the Sun's rays, this was happening because some sort of heat energy was being generated._

_As the air was getting more wave-like it began to grab some pieces of debris, dust and dirt that was on the ground into the air, no one knew what was going on, they were all speechless as they saw the ground begin to make tiny cracks allowing more of it to be shot up to the air. Before long I was surrounded by this air and the earth's tiny pieces._

_Slowly but surely, everyone began to hear small cracks of sound popping and cackling around me. At that time, I had thought it was raining, for my eyes were closed the whole entire time, the thing happened so fast, because I heard thunder strike all around me, it was a crescendo of thunderclaps, before I could fully open my eyes, my scream had caused my arms to move right in front of me, at a instant, a huge flash appeared right in front of me, followed by a deafening and explosive sound._

_When the flash before my eyes was cleared, a teacher had already arrived and seen both a huge scar across the earth as smoke ascended into the sky and around me the dust had cleared, she had seen something that my parents have been telling me all my life, a lie!_

"_Mommy? Why do daddy, Genis and I have small ears but we live in a village of Elves?" I would ask, causing my mom to smile with pride, happiness and understanding that I was very smart for my age._

_"Raine do you want to know why we live so far away from the village" I remembered this feeling happy that we were humans, and never thinking as to why my parents acted weird sometimes._

_Sure we were prohibited to live so close to the village because the elves disliked us being humans, but we were still granted to live there, go to school, work and do everyday elven activities._

_But that was all a lie! I had never understood why my parents did that, I always hated them forlieing,but the**"always"** that I felt, wasonlyfora short amount oftime, so short that one could say it was a fractioncompared to what I really felt afterwards._

_"Ah! What is she?"_

_"I don't know"_

_"Maybe she's not an elf"_

_"Well I heard that she's a human and was specially granted to stay in this school."_

_"Look here comes a teacher!"_

_The kids all murmured around me making me feel very uneasy, though I was too busy feeling this heat that resonated from the palms of my hands. Still theteachers accepted this kindly and after that day when mother told her I was a human, I had found out that the teachers were only hiding their thoughts; they were all suspicious right from the very start. I just looked at the huge split in the ground with disbelief and not understanding a thing that was going on, All I knew was that I was very uncomfortable with this…from reading books every night I have learnt that humans are incapable of generating even the slightest bit of magic by biological ways.And it wasn't only that my parents were acting strange, but the teachers, the students, my feelings and even Ellen, no matter how good a friend she was I guess she also knew…the lie that my parents kept me away from the truth, out of their love, so much to protect me, them and our home, the truth of me…that I was a half-elf._

* * *

_From that day on, everything changed…Our family lost everything, especially me; I lost the most…our home, school, friends, Ellen…and soon our family; my faith, hope and will to live was gone, my mom however never lost it, same with my dad. I had always thought that my parents would hate me, I never talked to them, until that day when our days of running had met an obstacle, something that we couldn't run away from anymore._

"_Hand him over!" It was the day when we arrived in the Academy City of Sybak, my mom had looked with joy and hope in placing my 10 year old body in a school here, I had never thought that we were going to come here, but we did, and everything seemed fine, the humans thought I was one of them, for I restrained on my magic and of course I looked human. We had to rent a home for we were too poor, so we stayed at a home of humans.Only a week had passed, but I don't know how, the humans that we were living with had turned us in to the Imperial Guards that were sent from Meltokio._

_At that day I had found out three things, I could never trust a human or elf ever again, escept for my parents, the teacher from Heimdall told the Elven Chief and we got banished from the village, and now this. I had never thought that I could ever talk with my parents for I felt so much shame and sadness for shooting that stupid lightning bolt on the ground, so I thought my parents hated me. _

_"Virginia darling! Take Genis and Raine down to the basement!" Father said as he took his last kiss with mother and left us time to open the door and run._

_But I was wrong, my parents still loved me. But that wasn't good enough for me, since I hated myself; I could never allow myself to ever do anything that foolish ever again._

_Genis was now 5 years old and he could speak and walk upright, and they wanted him, I didn't know why, but all that mattered was our will to not let Genis or anyone to be given to them, we came too far to be turned in to some human scum! I hated them, and if Genis could tell me in full English, he'd probably say, "Me hate also them too!"_

"_No! Go away!" the humans that we lived with didn't help us at all they just stood by the doorway looking at us and the situation with no remorse, or feeling on their face. We thought we could escape from the basement and through a window or something, but their dog had run down the stairs and blocked the entrance. We didn't know what to do at that time, and I still didn't want to say anything to my parents, for that was when I still didn't' know if my parents loved me or not, but my dad did something that I hated._

"_Take me instead!" The air was silenced, no one spoke, nothing made a sound, except for the slight sound of a head jerking towards the voice of my dad who stood right in front of us in front of the two shadowy figures who were blinded by the sun's rays which outlined our father's purple shirt and green pants._

_My father was gone, andI blamed me, sure Genis was the one that they wanted, but you can't blame a child who's only 5, besidesI didn't sacrifice myself, I was too afraid, if I only knew that father was going instead of Genis, then I would have let them take meinstead, I was smarter than Genis, they would havewanted me toexperiment on, yet they took father...my faith was still lost, and I still felt disgrace for myself, but now I could finally do something that I had never done for 5 years, talk to my parents-my mom._

"_Mom? Where are we going in such a hurry?" I asked looking very worried as my mom carried Genis for we cared for his safety too much, as a matter of fact my mom offered to carry me as well, but I told her I was too old and didn't need it; I knew she cared about us like any parents should, and I only wished I could do something in return…_

_I looked at her face to see why my question wasn't answered, and what I saw was a face of mystery, I was sad for I couldn't understand her, I couldn't understand why she didn't answer, I couldn't understand why she never spoke of anything that has happened. And now I was more worried, I wanted to do something that would cheer my mom up, our home and everything was gone because of me, and now my dad and my mom's husband was gone, I wanted to change this, I wanted to atone for my sin._

_I didn't know why she didn't answer, but I never wanted to think ever again that my parents didn't love me. Dad left just to save us, and I could do nothing…I really wanted to do something._

"_Why?" I screamed a whisper, as my eyes closed forming the most painful tear I had ever felt, it was filled with all the pain, suffering, and hate that we have endured up until now. It was filled with the memories of the times when I could do absolutely nothing to help, I caused our family's captivity, I caused our father's leaving us. I wished so hard for all this to change, If only we could start again, live a new life in a new place where hate and race doesn't matter, and only freedom and peace. My tear slowly dripped from my cheek leaving room for a river of tides as I cried silently hanging my head low hoping that my mom and Genis would not see me like this… I wanted to be strong, for our family, just like my dad, who supported us and kept us going no matter what came our way, "Does he have to leave?" I sniffed, "Why couldn't it have been me?"_

"_Ooh! Light!" shot Genis's hand as he pointed straight for a blinding streak of rays that filled the whole opening of the forest that we had trekked through._

_I didn't see nothing, not my mom's expression, Genis's, nor the vibrant energy from the Sun, I tried to, but couldn't prevent its strength from entering my eyes, so even though they were tightly covered by my eyelids still feeling sad for what I had done. The light dried up my tears as the heat hit my eyes, they opened reluctantly allowing me to see something that I had never expected, something that caused my third most greatest regret._

"_Mommy? Is that the ocean?" Genis asked with great inquisitiveness to learn and a better knowledge of the world._

"_Yes Genis." She answered, I guess it was because he was young, but my heart still wished for my mom to tell the truth to tell me what she really feels, I really wanted to understand her, and father._

**_Genis,if you can handle yourself out there that's all that matters…you know I love you, so please don't give up on your dreams…and…Presea._**

**_And please don't tell the others of what happened, I want their lives to be happy without any worry for me, besides! I deserve this; I only wished I could still have done something to give to my parents, well…_**

_**SPLASH!**_

**_The water around me all fluttered into the air as a gush of wind brushed passed, my eyes closed gradually seeing nothing but darkness._**

**_...Goodb-ye_**

"Ah!" Raine gasped with open eyes-speechless, "Zelos…" she said staring at Zelos's eyes which looked upwards at the sky feeling guilt, happiness, aspiration, astonishment, and peace.

* * *

Chirping was heard in the background as night began to fall exposing the moon's glow to outline and strike itself upon the tender grass, the beautiful scenery and two specific young figures sitting motionless and silently in the now parked limo-Rheaird. 

"Pr-Presea…?" Genis whispered with a hope for an answer, "I-" though he was smart, he never anticipated the stillness of night, for it had the ability to allow the slightness of sound to pass through the air like a knife through butter, quick and painless.

"Yeah Genis?" Presea replied expressing no feelings to be shown outwardly, but inwardly she felt confusion, and a bit of gladness.

"I-" Presea was shocked, she didn't expect Genis to already say what she thought Genis was going to say, but she soon realized that Genis didn't say it, "wish I could tell you how I feel…words cannot describe this feeling…" Not even the night's affect on sound can allow Genis's words to be entered into Presea's ears, for these now weren't words of sound, they were words of mental ability; as Genis contemplated his final words, he turned his head away facing his back towards Presea.

_The ocean lay there shimmering brightly reflecting the spectrum into a rainbow giving me a very cheerful smile. I had never known such happiness, it was I was too young to understand any sort of feeling and finally I understood happiness, it was peace and the fact that you know you're alive with the ones you love._

_If I was too young to even understand my own self…my sister Raine and mother, and father, how sad I was when dad left, but I never understood why, and how confused I felt when I was always around Raine and mom; again I never understood._

"_There!" I heard mother exclaim with no sense of directing that word to anyone but the air, and is surroundings._

…_The ocean was so calm that day, I even saw some flying fish that jumped out leaving streams of water from behind with left me to laugh and point. It was such a good day to be on the water, but who would ever know how the water and the ones you trust can so suddenly betray you and leave you the worst of all feelings, especially those that one cannot even understand why and how he/she is feeling. And to top that, how was one to understand how the ones you truly love how they feel, when they don't say a word and show absolutely nothing._

"_Mother!" Raine cried out crying so hard that she had never cried before, all I did was stand there and cry as well, but I cried because I saw such sadness in Raine, and worry in mother's face._

"_If I die, as long as you're alive, so darling-Raine, keep your little brother alive and live, you understand…LIVE!" The last words she spoke out…_

_I had always thought she died after that until…"No mother!" Again my young mind could not interpret Raine's feelings, but at that time all I knew was that Raine was empowered, was she mad?_

"_R-R-Ra-Sis-Sister!" I yelled, but it was more of a squeak, because I was afraid and weak, "Stop!" I persisted._

_Raine continued to scream, mother was already hanging with one hand off the edge of our small sail boat we were in, since we had seen it conveniently washed up on the shore and decided to use it to get to wherever mother wanted to go, for we had no clue where we were going, and what she had in her mind._

_If only we had any idea of this happening, but who could have foreseen such a sudden change in weather like this, at one time we were sailing under a beautiful sky with birds singing above us, and there was barely any clouds, and at the next we were in a thunderstorm. We only took a small doze, and we weren't awakened by the sound of thunder and lightning alone, it was a shrill sound calling out. When I came to opening my senses to the world around me, Raine was already hands held with mother._

"_You can't give up!" And now here I am, watching Raine scream her thoughts out, "We lost our home because of me," The storm seemed very violent, however it was strangely generous to us, for I was still five years old in our boat, and as much as it rocked back and forth we still seemed safe, and al I can see was the rain in front of my eyes not being able to see, only hear the sudden silence that stretched between Raine and mother, "We lost father because of me!" I heard her scream the last word trailing off into a tear stricken echo, "We aren't going to lose you because of me! You understand mother! We _**will**_ live, but I won't allow us to live without you!" The last tear left my face as I sucked my finger as though as they were stunned to disappearance by the cries of the rain as they slowly departed to make way for the Sun…_

_It was clear that we were on land now, but how we got there, I could never recall, all I could remember after that night at sea, was waking up in mother's bosom seeing her smiling face._

"_Mommy? Where's Raine?" I asked while being let go of her arms onto the soft sandy beach as her left arm grabbed my right arm she walked towards a crouched figure sitting._

_At that moment I guess that that must have been Raine, but still felt scared, so I hugged close to mother's waist as she and I continued to walk towards her._

"_Raine…" She said with a hint of curiosity letting go of my hand leaving me to stand on my own as I saw mother gently place her hand on Raine's back, "Dear?" I may not have been by Raine's side, but I saw from a short distance that her arms were around her legs with her head hung low, and then jerked my head downwards to see what she might have been looking at, and saw a couple of black spots on the sand, I became silent._

_Not only had rain fell hard yesterday night, but Raine fell to a very painful time, and I was never able to understand all that. We were all in it, and in her mind it was all her fault._

"_Sister…" I let out a faint whisper._

_Because of that incident, no! Because I was unable to do anything, you are scared of water. You can't stand water, and you want no part in it, why? Why did I have to stand there? You braved through all the rain so you could get to mother, and save **her**!_

"And I stood there doing nothing once again. I couldn't have saved you!" Genis sat facing the nothingness that surrounded around his isolation in thoughts, "Arigatou!" Presea looked at Genis as he continued to sit in silence and wishing she could figure out what was going on with Genis.

"I almost lost all hope…" Genis trailed off.

_**That night, even though you were young, even though I was young, even though the rain was there and fierce as it was with his friends, thunder and lightning, and the angry clouds looming overhead, you still never gave up to save our mother. You still kept hope… You protected me, you and mother, but most of all our hope to survive and live for dad!**_

"You were going to die, you couldn't swim, you hated water, and you were scared of it, the water could have engulfed you and swallowed you whole, and I was unable to do anything!" Genis pounded his fist at his legs, "But…"

**_Presea…You gave back my hope; I thought I couldn't go on, first our home, then our father, and mother, and now my sister. I almost gave up, but you were there to help me save myself from getting my sister back._**

"Arigatou!" Genis exclaimed as he slowly turned to face Presea who had her head hung low, yet what he didn't know was that Presea was staring right back at him.

* * *

"_Mother! I-" I stopped short gulping softly, "I'm sorry…" My face was already facing hers with tears streaming down my face which had just stopped, Mother's face however was peaceful and inviting, yet I knew that she would be confused as to what I said, "We are all here bec-" Again I stopped but this time I was surprised for being interrupted by my mom._

"_Stop!" She stated firmly, "Raine Sage, It's not your fault that we are here, it's not anyone's fault, it's just how the world is, the world hates us and we just have to try and live our lives the fullest we can by hiding our true selves."_

"_But…" I was almost sure that mother would interrupt me again, but she didn't, "How? We aren't accepted anywhere, where can we live?"_

"…" _I didn't know what was going on, but through my eyes I could see that mother was speechless._

"_I-'m sorry." I stuttered a bit for I wasn't sure what mother was feeling._

_There was a long moment of silence, I saw a short figure standing a short distance away, but because of the Sun, I couldn't make out whom. Even so, I knew that that had to be Genis._

_The silence soon died away when after peering using the only movement from my eyes and slight movement of the head, I saw a couple of puddles of small black dots on the sand, and taking a quick glance at the right, I knew that that must not have been mine._

_Before long mother was crying and I couldn't do anything but watch and allow the rain to pour, because rain is something you can't control, especially if it is controlled by the will of a Mother, for Mother Nature at that time was very angry, and when a mother is angry the daughter will pour for her. Right now mother was sad, maybe Mother Nature doesn't necessarily have to always be mad to make her children cry for her, she could just well have been sad like mother._

"_Mom…Mother!" I screamed only loud enough for Genis to hear a faint echo, "Stop! Stop it! Enough! Please don't cry for me, a disgrace to this family…"_

"_You stop it!" And at that instant mother's hands grabbed my shoulders, and we stared at each other's face, I could see wrinkles, but most of all was the glint of hope in her right eye that covered like a beauty mask all the years of suffering we've been through, and all the tears of sorrow. "Look at my face Raine! I'm not sad, I'm not mad, and most of all I'm not ashamed of you! You and Genis were born a half elf and will be hated by all half elves, father wanted to be taken away, it couldn't have been helped. Raine…" She stopped and sighed leaving me to stare at her continuously eyes wide opened, "I-We love you, so please don't put yourself down because of us…we…" **And that was the final thing that I could remember from the traces of my memory that held any significance. In truth, I don't want to remember anymore, all I know now is, that I have a 'right to life!' and that mother and father always and forever will love us.**_

…**_Mother…Father…up until now, so many things happened, so many things that are in my mind, and so many things that I don't know what Genis could be thinking. But I am certain for one thing,_**

_**I was young, but even if I wasn't, whenever you were silent, everything you did was for us. I sure won't blame myself ever again, I'm proud that I have such caring parents, and that day at the beach you were silent when I said I was a disgrace, you felt sad because your love was interpreted wrongly. I shouldn't have done that, your love for me shouldn't be returned with my misunderstanding of your actions.**_

_**Father wherever you are, and mother you may have forgotten about the real us, but I have not, and both your sacrifices and pain you suffered with us it was all out of your dedication for our lives, and for that mother. **_

**_"I thank you...Arigatou Mom and Dad…Arigatou Zelos!"_**

Raine thought those last words as she her eyelids slowly covered the only vision into a dark world of nothingness; a deep sleep.

"Sweet dreams Raine!" The moon shone down at the shadowy figures of sleep and night creatures, except for one who wore pink and red hair tiptoed away to a sleep of his own leaving the now blanketed Raine into dreamland.

**_…as long as I'm alive, I will make this vow!_**

* * *

**Dedication: **I know this chapter late for Father's Day, but that was because this fic was accidentally dedicated to it. (I started this on Monday). 

**Announcement:** For those of you who haven't heard/known, there is going to be a Tales of Symphonia OVA/Anime in the year of 2007.

**Final Note:** I have four reasons as to why I'm going to say this: The chapter's name, you people for reading/reviewing, NAMCO for _FINALLY _making a ToS anime, and to our fathers for being there for us…_ARIGATOU!_


	10. Final Lesson

**Disclaimer**:How many times do I have to say it, I don't own Tales of Symphonia!

I'm sorry the recent two chapters, (chap 8 and 9) needed a lot to be worked on, especially chapter 9, for I already realized that it is very boring and rather pointless.

The thing is, sometimes I think too much and when that happens I write needless things, this is the second to last chapter, so I won't mess it up! I promise!

Okay let's get this fic started shall we!

_**Lessons**_

_**Chapter 10: Final Lesson**_

As the metal staircase made its mechanical noise slowly extended from the Limo-Rheaird, hitting the dry sands of the Altimira entrance, two figures began to walk downwards on it.

"Ugh!" grunted a small white haired half-elf rubbing his eyes as he lifted his head up to see the morning rays of the rising Sun, "Where are you taking me Zelos?"

"Relax my under aged friend, I'm taking you to a place where I got everything I needed to impress my first ever date." said Zelos with his usual humorous pride.

"You mean how she was impressed to dumping you?" jeered Genis with his usual small eyes shaped like an upside-down-half-circle while landing his foot on the sand.

BAM!

Suddenly Genis was even shorter than Zelos as Zelos's palm placed all around Genis's now ruffled hair, "What's that punk?" asked a pissed, yet with his usual kidding-around attitude.

"Nothing…" whimpered Genis.

"Just remember!" Zelos's palm left Genis's red stained palm print on his hair and turning around facing his back towards him, "I'm still your sensei, and a sensei does not like getting pissed off." Genis was surprised.

"Huh?" Wait, I'm on a date with Presea…" asked Genis turning around.

"…" sighed Zelos, "You still got one last and final lesson my friend…" Genis was intrigued, "And that is, something that Lloyd always told Colette…your you…" again Genis was surprised, "Got that?"

Genis was mesmerized, and he didn't want to think he was gay or anything, but it was the words of Zelos that got him thinking of what he meant. How he knew of Lloyd's words if he was never even there? And his sudden seriousness.

"I told your sister, when she asked if I was gonna continue teaching ya, and I told her that I intended for 10 lessons…however then the real Presea showed up, it was inevitable for you, I thought you were going to die out there, but when I saw your courage out there, I began to regain my lost faith…You shocked me with how you got Presea on a date with just 2 lessons, and the second one was even interrupted as well. You were younger than me when I got my first date…though..." Zelos sounded like he was flashbacking a situation, "I didn't even have to say anything, when my first date asked me out. But that's not what matters," said Zelos cutting off Genis, "You may have gotten your date, but there's one last thing you need to learn, and I was saving it for you when you got your date…I can see you ever time, you're always nervous around her, don't! If you truly feel for her, just be yourself, but don't be a fool, you got to learn how to be yourself, and this is how. Being yourself requires what you feel, or in other words, what is your goal? What you truly want?" Zelos realized that the Sun was beginning to get to the stage where it could wake up Presea and Raine any moment now, so he began to pick up the pace, "All I'm gonna say is, you got to know that Presea isn't someone mysterious, and you don't got to fear her, your love is all you got to show, and that's all you got to be. I'm gonna leave it here, remember Genis…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mm…" mumbled another white haired half-elf, "AH!" she screamed in her mind and letting out a breath, "What's-What? Where's…" She took a glance downwards and seeing the blanket on her and taking another at Zelos's seat and seeing no blanket or anything, she even had a pillow, "Zelo-s?"

Raine gazed sleepily into the distance as she slowly drifted away into a sleep once more…

"Raine?" but not before a slightly sweeter monotone voice had interrupted her, "Could I speak to you…?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LOVE'S DESIRES **_where you dreams will be with you forever…_

"Huh?" Genis asked reading the title of the banner atop of a shop that he had never seen before when he last came to Altimira.

"This is the pla-ace…" said Zelos smiling as he walked in.

"No wait! It says "dreams"?" Zelos came back a slightly bit puzzled for he never paid attention at the small print, and reading the whole thing.

"Ah!" He smiled, but this time bigger, "When you grow up you'll learn…" and with that Zelos walked in the shop again.

Genis angry and puzzled still at Zelos's words, because he hated it when the adults won't tell him stuff but he couldn't do anything about it so he followed.

Inside the shop Genis was amazed, it wasn't just that no one was there, and it was such a weird, cool, interesting, and awesome place, but as he walked in he saw to his right and left there were stalls with people behind them all smiling. But no one was saying anything; in his mind if this was a shop wouldn't the people want them to buy their stuff.

"Okay Zelos, tell me where the heck are we? And how do mean by me being here?" asked Genis a bit frustrated.

"This!" exclaimed Zelos moving his body like a door revealing a magnificent sight.

It was like a dream for any girl, except this wardrobe wasn't for girls, from the right to left, tuxedos, magician hats, black, white, wedding suits, it was like a place made for a gentlemen.

"The Gentlemen's Avenue…ah, those were good times…" said Zelos drifting off, "where we kis- I mean, never mind…okay Genis-"

"Wait! Why would I need this when I have my Easter Sunday costume?" Zelos was stupefied.

"Um? _Man he has a lot to learn after all…_Just trust me on this…mkay?" and before Genis could say yes, it was as if Zelos had became a shop-a-holic, and the

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Genis's POV:**

_I can't believe it! I don't need to wear fancy clothing, and all this so I could impress Presea, I-She… He bought me…okay a tuxedo, new pants, and new shoes…and "sniff sniff" What's this smell, is it…It's his damn cologne he made me wear, it smells li-ke-…okay never mind, it actually smells…good! And…WHOA! I look, man he was right, even though he never explained it to me, but I do look like a dork in that Easter Sunday clothing, this-THIS, looks WAY better! Man…This…I…Thanks!_

_He spent? 1 056 739 gald? Just for all of this, oh wait…and…this…it's a present for Presea. I remember, I was trying out my clothes, and he came and bought this for her, I told him I didn't need to buy some stupid old thing for her, I wanted to get something for her, but…I guess this is alright, it is what I was actually thinking of getting her. I'd better put this in my pocket so as to not wreck it._

_Gosh! I just hope I'm not turning gay! Or he's not gay…He's just a friend! And a good one at that. Man, doing all of this for a friend, heh! Lloyd, I may have another best friend after all of this…Yeah right!_

**Presea's POV:**

_This is a bit too! I didn't think when Raine meant, "okay, sure if that's what you want." Meant me turning out to look like…THIS! I almost feel like I'm Sheena. Maybe, I'm just over exaggerating, I mean…I wish he'd like this…it's not like he wore anything special too…relax, you wore something nice, and that's all that matters. Besides this looks better than the Little Madam costume and I…_

_Then again, where are they? Well, I guess it doesn't matter…"You're still 12 you know?" I wonder what she meant by that, I told her I was 28, I would know how to take care of myself…Do I act childish? "Genis isn't the only person who needs love lessons…but you know, you're more mature than him…" If she still thinks I'm 12, why does she think I am more mature than him?_

Genis was relieved as a shadow on the ground of a long staircase was visible, the Sun was almost fully up, and before his high spirit could cause to want to go back to the ship and relax a few minutes before seeing the person that was the whole reason why he was here.

As he took his strides closer and closer to the ship, his strides became smaller and more timid as he saw something that caused his heart to skip and do hop-skotch (whatever it's called). It was many things, the shadow that stood with a bit of an outline from the Sun, was standing there, the shadow was Presea, the shadow was radiant, even though it was dark, Genis could see small features.

And as the view of Genis's figure came into the view of Presea's she was speechless as ever, she actually felt her heart without even having her hands over it, to her she felt like it was her first time feeling her heart move, after such a long time.

Both were standing not knowing, not feeling, just standing and looking at the nothingness that was between them for both felt the same feelings, and both just wanted to wait for someone to say something.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And well let's leave it at there.**

**And the maybe OOCness of Presea will be explained later on, you'll all know why she's acting like that.**

**Plus, and of course, please review! Thanks! **


End file.
